


Adopt Don't Shop

by bisexualgambit



Category: Alpha Flight, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, I couldnt shake the headcanon that they have a rescue greyhound so here, M/M, some food for y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22080484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualgambit/pseuds/bisexualgambit
Relationships: Jean-Paul Beaubier/Kyle Jinadu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	Adopt Don't Shop

It had been less than an hour since Jean-Paul and Kyle had brought in the final box, but the couple was already almost unpacked from their move to their house. In celebration of Jean-Paul’s return from being presumed dead by finally getting out of the city. They had loved their apartment, but they had always planned on buying a house in the suburbs, and with the X-Men moving back towards building a nation on Krakoa, the pair figured, now was a good a time as any. It was a nice four bedroom house and not too extravagant, but it had a big yard and more than enough space for them and the inevitable X-Men who would end up crashing on their couch.   
“Look what I found,” Kyle said as he entered the kitchen where Jean-Paul was unpacking the Chinese takeout he had grabbed for dinner. Kyle held up a picture from what seemed like a lifetime ago. Jean-Paul asleep on his old sofa from his Montreal apartment, a large German Shepherd, stretched out, asleep on top of him.   
“Oh my god,” He exclaimed, taking the picture to get a better look. “Man, I nearly forgot about Judge.” He chuckled, “Also, I can’t believe you ever let me have a haircut this terrible.”  
“Like you would have listened to me, if I had told you to get a haircut,” Kyle scoffed, reaching over and opening the crawfish lo mein. He took a couple bites before he spoke again. “You know, as much as I miss that mutt, I am glad we found his owner.”   
“Really?” Jean-Paul said, surprised. In the few weeks they watched Judge, Kyle had grown pretty attached to him. Judge’s companionship had been exactly what Kyle had needed in the aftermath of Unity. At a time where Kyle hadn’t wanted to leave the house, Judge had demanded to be taken on walks, and when Jean-Paul was off dealing with the wake of Unity on the country of Canada, Kyle could curl up with Judge when he couldn’t sleep. When Judge was reunited with his owner, Kyle had moped around the apartment for weeks, staring forlornly at the food dish they had gotten for him. To hear him said his departure from their lives was a good thing was unexpected to say the least.  
“Well I mean, I love Judge, but we were in no way ready for a dog. I mean, we didn’t even live together at that point. My apartment had been blown up, and yours was definitely not suitable for any kind of dog, let alone a German Shepherd.” He said, and Jean-Paul nodded. The first day with Judge in his apartment had been a nightmare of chewed wires and a glass bowl getting broken during a case of, what Kyle called, The Zoomies.   
Jean-Paul looked around their house with a smirk. “So… what you’re saying is. We didn’t have enough space for a dog then?”   
“And that we weren’t in the right spot in our relationship to have a dog.” He said.   
“Well… what if we were married, and had just moved into a house?” Jean-Paul said. A smile began to grow on Kyle’s face.   
“I think I’d say that we should put in an application at a shelter.” Kyle smirked.  
“Well, we have time tomorrow, so long as we finish unpacking tonight.”   
By the end of the night all of the boxes they had brought were unpacked, Kyle had made sure of it, gently pushing them along whenever Jean-Paul wasn’t going fast enough for his standards, which Jean-Paul couldn’t help but find a little funny. They fell asleep that name discussing possible names for a dog.  
\------------------  
Their application for adoption didn’t take very long, and by the end of the week they brought home Ollie, a 3 year old Greyhound with a notched ear and a habit of squeezing himself between Jean-Paul and Kyle in bed. It didn’t take long for them Ollie to join their little family though, and for them to break their own “no human food” rule.   
“You know,” Jean-Paul said as Ollie slept on his lap “I’m glad you found that picture of Judge.”   
“Oh… Actually, I’ve been holding on to that picture forever.”  
“Wait, really?”  
“Oh yeah, it’s one of my favorite pictures of you, babe.”  
“Then.. why did you-  
“I had to find some way to convince you to get a dog.” Kyle said, sipping his coffee.   
“Wait… what?”


End file.
